I'm captured in a World inhabited by Strangers
Als ich aus meinem tiefen Schlaf erwachte fand ich mich in meinem Bett wieder, kuschelig und warm wie eh und je. Die Augen hielt ich aufgrund der hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das scheinbar geöffnete Fenster schienen (ich spürte einen leichten Luftzug auf meiner Haut), geschlossen und legte meine Hand hinüber zu Andreas, der stets neben mir schlief und mich sonst immer mit einem zarten Kuss auf die Lippen weckte. Meine Hände ertasteten jedoch lediglich ein weiches Kissen und als ich die Augen aufschlug musste ich erkennen, dass ich alleine im Bett lag. Doch damit nicht genug - es war nämlich gar nicht 'mein '''Bett in welchem ich lag! Irritiert und fast schon entsetzt sprang ich auf und sah mich um. Was war das hier für ein Ort und wie um alles in der Welt bin ich hierher gelangt?! Die rostbraune Wanduhr, welche immer in der Ecke stand und mir mit einem Kuckucksruf immer die volle Stunde ankündigte, war verschwunden. Die weißen Gardinen, die von Andres elender Raucherei langsam schon gelbliche Flecken aufwiesen, waren durch blaue ersetzt worden. Mein begehbarer Kleiderschrank war einem viel zu kleinem Nachttisch, mit ein paar Schubladen, gewichen. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich gar nicht mehr wohl. Mir war kalt und ich schloss hektisch die nun vom Winde klappernden Fensterläden, während ich versuchte mir einen Reim auf die merkwürdigen Veränderungen um mich herum zu machen. Ich hatte Angst. Wo war Andre? Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Zimmertür und spähte auf den Flur. Das war nicht mein Zuhause, das was ich sah widerte mich an. Es sah grauenvoll, geradezu scheußlich aus. Langsam setzte ich meinen linken, nackten Fuß auf die kalte Bodenoberfläche ab und schlich vorsichtig an den anderen Türen vorbei, hinter welchen ich plötzlich unnatürliches und fast schon furchterregendes Jammer vernahm. Als ich jedoch fast des Ausgang dieses verfluchten Gebäudes erreicht hatte, ertönte hinter einem der Türen ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei und wie durch ein Kommando begannen nun auch die Personen hinter all den anderen Türen laute Schreie auszustoßen. Ich hielt mir verzweifelt die Ohren zu und stolperte mehr als dass ich lief gen Ausgang, doch eine großgewachsene Frau stellte sich mir in den Weg. Mit voller Kraft versuchte ich sie aus meiner Bahn zu stoßen, doch stattdessen packte sie mich fest an den Schultern, gab mir einen Schubs nach hinten und verpasste mir plötzlich eine heftige Ohrfeige. Ich hielt meine Wange, die sich mit einem Mal ganz warm anfühlte und ich vernahm zwischen all den Schreien eine entsetzte Frauenstimme, die sich mir schnellen Schrittes von hinten näherte. ''Anastasia! Bist du verrückt geworden?! Du weißt doch, dass wir sie nicht schlagen dürfen! Beruhige dich. Sie wird es keinem erzählen können. Ihr würde doch sowieso keiner glauben. Die große Frau trug ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen und schob mich wieder in Richtung des Zimmers in welchem ich erwacht war. Trotz all der Kraft die ich aufbrachte, konnte ich mich ihres Griffes nicht erwehren und war ihrer Stärke ausgeliefert. Wer seid ihr?!, brachte ich angsterfüllt heraus. Meine Stimme klang seltsam verändert; so rau und kratzig. Als ich wieder in dem fremden Zimmer saß und die Wand anstarrte an der eigentlich alle meine geliebten Fotografien und Gemälde hängen sollten, spürte ich die warme Hand der anderen Frau auf meiner Schulter, die sich ruhig neben mir platziert hatte. Es ist alles gut, Susan. Beruhigen sie sich. Wo bin ich hier? Noch während ich den Satz über meine nun förmlich bebenden Lippen brachte, begannen Tränen an meiner Wange hinunterzulaufen. Jenseits der nun verschlossenen Zimmertür ertönten noch immer die lauten Schreie jener Menschen, deren Gesichter ich noch nie erblickt hatte, doch von denen ich wusste, dass sie ähnliches Leid durchmachten wie ich. War das die Hölle? Waren dies die Schreie von gepeinigten Seelen, die ihr Dasein nun auf ewig in ihrer ganz persönlichen Hölle verbringen mussten - so wie ich? Warum war ich hier? War es, weil ich gelogen hatte? War es, weil ich mal einen Fußgänger angefahren hatte? War es, weil ich meine Kinder geschlagen habe, wenn sie unartig waren? ...War es, weil ich Andre kurz vor unserem 24. Hochzeitstag fremd gegangen war? Oh Andre. Wo warst du nur? Sie sind in Sicherheit. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen, Susan. Legen sie sich am besten etwas hin und entspannen sie sich. Ich werde gleich wieder bei ihnen sein. Was war das hier? Die Frau wirkte freundlich, geradezu liebreizend. Ihre großen blauen Augen strahlten Güte und Mitgefühl aus, doch die andere Frau schien von Bosheit zerfressen zu sein, sah auf mich mit einem Blick der Verachtung herab und zog dabei genüsslich an einer Zigarette. Gott wie ich diese Dinger hasste. Jeden Tag dasselbe mit ihr. Was sagte sie da? Jeden Tag?! Es war also doch die Hölle oder der Limbus oder was weiß ich was es war. Ich war dazu verdammt jeden Tag aufs neue zu leiden, so wie jene armen Geschöpfte, die hinter ihren Türen schmerzhafte Schreie ausstießen. Die böse dreinblickende Frau verließ den Raum und warf mir zum Abschied noch einen angewiderten Blick zu, während die andere Frau mir ins Bett half und mich zudeckte. Wo ist Andre? Ich will zu Andre. Sie lächelte mich an. Andre wird bald wieder bei ihnen sein, Susan. Ruhen sie sich aus. Vorsichtig strich sie mir über die Wange, erhob sich und dann verließ auch sie den Raum, der sich für mich so befremdlich anfühlte und mir den Eindruck gab, er wäre ein lebendes Wesen, dass mich als Beute betrachtete und nur darauf wartete mich mit seinem gierigen Maul zu verschlingen, nachdem es mich mit seinen geifernden Klauen gepackt hatte. Leise lauschte ich dem Gespräch der Frauen, die sich zurzeit direkt vor meiner Zimmertür befanden. Ich hielt den Atem an. Sie hat schon wieder nach ihrem Mann gefragt; die Ärmste tut mir so leid. Es muss ein Fluch sein jeden Tag aufs neue herauszufinden, dass der eigene Mann bereits seit über fünfzehn Jahren tot ist. Nein. Nein! Geschockt von den einzelnen Wortfetzen, die ich von jenseits der Tür vernommen hatte, krallte ich mich in die Bettwäsche, die sich nicht weich und kuschelig wie am Morgen, sondern rau und kratzig anhörte, genau wie meine Stimme. Das durfte nicht sein; das konnte mir das Schicksal nicht antun! Warum sollte man einen Menschen so sehr bestrafen? War ich in meinem irdischen Leben tatsächlich so ein schrecklicher Mensch gewesen?! Mit zittrigen Knien stand ich aus meinem Bett auf und rannte hinüber zum Fenster, welches ich vorhin geschlossen hatte. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich sah, als ich im Glas mein sich reflektierendes Spiegelbild erblickte. Meine rosige Haut war blass und faltig, meine Lippen rissig und matt, meine Augen eingefallen und meine roten Haare waren nun von einem aschfahlen Grau. Einige Minuten starrte ich das Abbild an, welches erschreckenderweise das widerspiegelte, was aus mir geworden war. Ich hatte recht gehabt. Dies war die Hölle, doch hatte ich sie bereits erreicht ohne zuvor mein Leben ausgehaucht zu haben. Mit einem letzten Kraftaufwand, den mir der Schock nicht hatte nehmen können, bestieg ich den weißen Heizkörper und öffnete die nun wieder vom Winde klappernden Fensterläden. Meine Füße fühlten die kühlen Fliesen der Fensterbank, ich breitete die Arme aus und ließ mich fallen, denn ich war sicher, dass mir sogar der Tod ein besseres Leben bot als jenes in welchem ich an Alzheimer erkrankte, vermutlich schon seit Jahrzehnten in diesem Gebäude lebte und von all den gepeinigten Seelen, die mit mir an diesem schrecklichen Ort ihr Dasein fristeten, am meisten leiden musste. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende